


Red Riding Hook

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Strip Poker, The Jolly Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing everything but the clothes on his back during a night of poker, the good Captain convinces the she-wolf to give him a chance to win it all back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Riding Hook

Ruby tied the final bag of trash as she and Hook finished cleaning up from their night of drinking and gambling. Ruby was used to being stuck picking up on her own, but after Granny got sick of drunks falling out of her Inn in the middle of the night, they’d moved poker night to the Jolly Roger, at Hook’s insistence.

She wasn’t the ‘good’ Captain’s biggest fan, especially not with all of the shit he’d pulled, but he was a permanent fixture in this town, and if everyone could deal with Regina, she could put up with him.

Plus, she couldn’t deny that he was sexy as hell and whenever it got closer to wolf’s time, she wanted to mark him as hers, devour him, and then ruin him.

Ruby shook off the thought. It was nowhere near wolf’s time and she was confident that she could control herself for the next five minutes.

“All right, Pirate, I’m going to drop this off on my way back to the Inn. Did we miss anything?”

“Aye,” he replied. He wiped his hook off with a rag before tossing it into an overflowing hamper of dirty laundry. Ruby cringed, amazed and horrified at the way pirates lived. At least this one bathed or she wouldn’t be able to continue her tenuous ‘friendship’ with him.

He picked up a near empty bottle of rum and finished it before dumping it.

“You cleaned me out tonight, lass. I think you should give me a chance to win some of my money back.” He motioned to the poker table with his hook and she shook her head.

“Not a chance, pirate. I’ll just end up taking the shirt off your back. Besides, you don’t have anything to barter with. Don’t go all in next time.”

Hook swaggered over to her. He lifted his hook and toyed with her hair before running the cold steel over her cheek.

“Oh, trust me, love, when I go all in, you’ll know it.” He replied with a wink.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead leaned into him until their lips were only a hair away from touching.

“Trust me, Hook, you can’t handle a woman like me.” She warned. She waited a full heartbeat before moving to brush past him. Hook took hold of her arm, leaving her momentarily flustered. She glared at him but found his pouty puppy dog look far too pathetic not to indulge.

“Just one game, love?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Fine, but you’re going to have to come up with something to gamble with.”

He grinned.

“Done.”

Ruby sighed in resignation and went for an unopened bottle of rum. When she returned to the table she was surprised to find a shirtless Captain Hook waiting for her.

“What are you doing?”

“The shirt off my back, love. It’s the only thing you didn’t take from me.”

Ruby did not appreciate his cheek but for one hand, she’d deal with it. Besides, she had to admit she enjoyed the sight of his bare chest and she fought hard against fantasizing about running her fingers through the coarse hair that lay there.

Because of his handicap, she was the one to shuffle the deck and deal the hand. Ruby lifted her cards and did her best not to cluck her tongue. Poor Hook…maybe if she was feeling generous she’d let him keep his shirt.

She glanced up and knew he had a shit hand. For a pirate he had a horrible poker face. When he threw down his cards a moment later, she wasn’t surprised. Ruby left his shirt on the table, too charitable to actually take it, and stood to leave.

“No! ONE MORE!”

“You have a problem, no.”

“Please?”

Ruby scoffed.

“You have nothing to-“ Ruby stopped midsentence as he slipped off his trousers. Heat pooled in her stomach and the voice of reason in her head left the room because five rounds later, they both sat across from one another still playing. Hook had nothing left but a single sock and his necklace while Ruby fought the urge to take a peek at the Captain’s mast.

She was too far into this to back down now.

“Call.”

He stared her down for a long moment before reaching down and removing his sock which he promptly threw onto the table, in the middle of which stood a pile of his discarded clothing and her shirt. Ruby chewed on her bottom lip, aware of the fact that his eyes were now glued to her mouth, before letting out a long sigh.

“I fold.” She replied with a shrug as she lay her cards face down.

Hook jumped out of his chair and pumped his fist into the air.

“BRAISSERE COMES OFF, LOVE!”

Ruby cocked her head to the side and admired his long, thick, perfect dick. She found herself licking her lips as she reached back to unhook her bra.

“If you insist,” she said with a shrug as she slowly slipped the straps down her shoulders before throwing the lacey thing onto the table. His eyes immediately moved to her breasts and she felt a rush of confidence as he hungrily drank her in. She smirked and a moment later he seemed to realize that he was completely bared to her.

She shoved her chair to the side as she stood and approached him like a lion hunting its prey. He opened his mouth to speak but she placed her fingers over his lips to silence him. She didn’t need him ruining this with his mouth by speaking.

“Condom, pirate,” she commanded. He swallowed hard and nodded before rushing to grab a foil package from the cabin. He returned a moment later and she swiped it from him fingers before pushing him into a chair. His lips went for her neck as she reached between them to stroke his half-erect cock. She dug her nails into his chest before clawing her way down with a small growl.

He groaned and gripped her hips. She didn’t even care that his hook dug into her side painfully. He was hot, she was horny, and she wanted to fuck him until he forgot his own name.

She slipped her thumb through the slit of his head and gathered his fluids. Her wolf’s senses could detect the scent of their mixed arousals and it only served to pool liquid between her thighs. She fingered the pulsating veins long his length before she continued to pump away. He bit into her flesh with a moan and she smirked, pleased with his response.

Once he was satisfactorily hard, Ruby tore open the condom wrapper with her teeth and slipped the slippery thing over his throbbing cock. She wasted no time in bucking her hips and lowering herself onto him. Her slick, wet folds took him in easily and eagerly.

She bit her lip to hold back a small moan as she allowed his gargantuan member to fill her. Once she could feel him against her hilt she shifted and wrapped her arms around his neck. She allowed his lips to claim hers as she began to slowly ride him. He moved his hips with hers and soon they built up a passionate pace.

She nipped at his tongue and lips as he dug his fingers into her hair. He scratched the tip of his hook along her flesh and traced the outline of her nipples. Ruby scratched him harshly in response and he pushed himself off of the chair and slammed her onto the table. Poker chips and the cards went flying as he flung her legs over his shoulders before entering her again roughly.

“Fuck, Hook.” She cried as she pushed her fingers through his hair. She tugged his head down until he took her stiff nipple into his hot mouth. She allowed her head to fall back as she let go and gave into the pleasure soaring through her body. One orgasm shot through her and then another as she screamed his name from the top of her lungs.

She didn’t care. No one was going to hear them all the way out here anyway.

“Say my name,” he whispered into her ear. His hot breath sent goose bumps down her spine. She opened her mouth to speak, but his teeth nibbling on her earlobe momentarily rendered her speechless.

“Hook,” she whimpered as she clenched her muscles around his cock.

“No, my actual name, love,” he whispered as he moved his lips down her neck and placed a small kiss on her pulse point.

“What?” She whispered, confused, but as he slipped his hand between them and pressed down on her swollen clit she pushed aside her confusion and did as she was told.

“Kil-Killi-oh sweet, Jesus, Killian just keep fucking me.” She managed to get out as he continued to thrust. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she felt her stomach tightening as another wave built up.

“That’s right, love, use my real name.”

His lips sought out hers as he pulled her flush against him. His mouth explored hers. She kissed him back vigorously as her hands roamed every inch that she could reach.

“I’m going to come, love,” he warned against her lips. “Come with me.”

Ruby nodded and whimpered into his mouth as he took her bundle of nerves between his fingers and stroked it while increasing the ferocity of his thrusts. A few pumps and cries later, they came together in a sweaty mess of limbs atop his small table.

Killian buried his head between her breasts as they both caught their breath. She held him against her as she lay back, completely relaxed.

“Fuck,” she muttered. Her cunt tingled with desire and she realized she was nowhere near done with one Killian Jones. If that had been the opening act, she was dying to know what the main event would be like.

“Indeed,” he replied as he kissed both of her heaving mounds before moving his lips down her torso. “About bloody time you little minx. When I can feel my legs again, I’m going to carry you to my quarters and spend days plowing into you and making you come in ways you didn’t know where possible.” He growled as he fell to his knees and buried his face against her center.

Ruby was too spent to do anything but enjoy as he lapped away at their shared fluids. He ran his tongue over every inch of her, bathing her. Once she felt nothing but the thin film of his saliva he parted her swollen lips and thrust his tongue into her. She jerked her hips and held onto the table as small noises emerged from the back of her throat.

Between how aroused she already was and his skill she didn’t last very long, much to his amusement. With a smug smile, he kissed his way up to her lips. Ruby didn’t mind tasting herself so she kissed him back, lazily, and pushed herself up.

“Come on, pir-Killian. Show me that you’re more than just talk.”

He grinned and reached behind her for the rum bottle that had somehow miraculously not been knocked off of the table. She watched as his eyebrow curved up in confusion and he let go of the bottle to turn up some of the cards on the table.

“You…you had a royal flush. You…” He turned to look at her and she batted her eyes at him innocently.

“What?”

“You lost on purpose to seduce me! I knew you were a devilish little siren, love, but I had no idea how much you-“

“Shut up and take me to bed before I change my mind, Captain.” She replied as she swiped the rum bottle and took a swig. He smirked and grabbed her around the waist before throwing her over his shoulder. He gave her ass a harsh smack before carrying her off in the direction of his bedchamber.

“As if I’m ever going to let you leave my side, jewel.”

He threw her onto the bed and spent the rest of the evening proving that he was the best sailor on all the seven seas.


End file.
